Packaging solutions for objects have driven manufacturing industries. Often mass manufactured items are created with associated customized packaging designs for mass distribution purposes.
A need exists, however, for customized packaging solutions on a smaller scale for individual users. Prior art has allowed users to select their own packaging and incorporate personalization elements on the chosen customized packaging. Two such pieces of prior art are U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2007/0112460 (application Ser. No. 11/590,365) and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0035138 (application Ser. No. 10/217,275).
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2007/0112460 discloses a method and system for facilitating individualized packaging allows a user to either select a packing template for a predefined group or provides the user with a single template. The packaging template determination, however, occurs prior to any user input of packaging information. Further, the one-of-a-kind packaging of this application is linked to the printing of a customized image and information onto the previously user-selected packaging.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0035138 discloses an internet-based custom package-printing process which enables users to control package selection, design, shipping and payment decisions through Internet means. The user once again is the one to select the package design for the desired object. Users need to input the information mechanically to determine the appropriate packaging from the options they will then be provided.
A problem exists which the prior art has not addressed. Objects are often separated from the packaging and packing material they arrive in after a period of use. The object may then later need a package and packing material for storage or shipping purposes. The current solutions simply allow the users to select the closest available box packaging size and packing material as needed.